A typical car alarm includes sensors disposed around the vehicle that detect designated events. These designated events typically include unauthorized entry, excessive movement of the vehicle, unauthorized attempts to start the vehicle, and unauthorized attempts to remove one or more components located within the vehicle. Unauthorized entry events typically include the opening of the hood, the opening of the trunk, and the opening of the vehicle's doors. One or more motion sensor is typically used to determine whether there is sufficient movement of the vehicle so as to indicate a possible theft. This provides a triggering of the alarm when there is an attempt to tow the vehicle or place the vehicle on a car carrier. Unauthorized attempts to start the car also indicate possible vehicle theft. In addition, attempts to remove a component such as, for example a stereo or a CD player also may indicate a possible theft.
Upon the occurrence of an alarm triggering event, car alarms typically make loud noises so as to scare the thief off or notify the owner of the possible theft. However, in many cases the owner of the vehicle is not close enough to the vehicle to hear the alarm. In these cases, only persons near enough to hear the alarm can prevent the theft. In most cities and in high traffic locations, the triggering of an audible car alarm is such a common event that people do not take notice of the event or take action of any kind. Thus, conventional car alarms often do not deter theft of the vehicle or theft of vehicle components or personal items left in the vehicle.
In many cases, even if the owner does hear the car alarm, he may be so far from the vehicle that the vehicle is stolen or property is stolen from the vehicle before he can get back to the vehicle. In other cases, the car alarm is disabled so quickly that the owner is not made aware of the theft. This is particularly likely when a professional thief is trying to steal the car since many professional thieves can turn off the audible alarm and hot wire the car within seconds of their entry into the vehicle. Typically, a professional thief can also disable automatic shutoff systems within minutes of entering the vehicle.
These vehicle alarm systems often fail to prevent theft. In addition, these systems do not aid in any way attempts to recover the vehicle or the stolen property. In addition, these vehicle alarm systems do not assist law enforcement agencies in identifying or prosecuting thieves. Also, vehicles are typically stripped and abandoned, leaving little, if any evidence of the identification of the thief.
What is needed is a vehicle alarm system that will send a positive alarm so as to notify the owner of the break in or theft. Also, a vehicle alarm system that will assist in the location of the vehicle and/or the location of the property taken from the vehicle is needed. In addition, a vehicle alarm system that will assist law enforcement agencies in identifying the thief is also needed.